


She Wants You

by KarateSven



Series: I Put a Spell On You [1]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/F, also these two are such tender lesbians oh my god, also this is modern AU, there's fingering and oral involved, this kinda ended up being a first time fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 21:45:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarateSven/pseuds/KarateSven
Summary: “Oh no,” she says, her mouth sliding into a wicked grin, “I want to make this last for you.”





	She Wants You

Manon slammed the door behind them before turning, grabbing Elide by the hips, and pulling her in for a searing kiss.

For months, the two of them had danced around each other, not able to fully talk or express their feelings for one another without Vernon or Manon’s grandmother getting in the way. It had infuriated Elide that she couldn’t have Manon the way she wanted her without someone interrupting them. But here, now, in Manon’s apartment, there’s nothing and no one to get in their way, and Elide is so relieved she could cry. 

Well, she would if Manon currently wasn’t doing _amazing_ things with her tongue right now.

Elide pulls away slightly before slanting her lips over Manon’s again, tugging on her bottom lip gently. Manon groans softly into Elide’s mouth and kisses her with more fervor, her hands inching up the back of Elide’s t-shirt.

“Do you want the bed or-” Manon tries to ask in between kisses. Elide had managed to slide Manon’s jacket off and has her hands on her belt buckle now, trying to undo the leather with shaking hands. Manon moves her mouth down to Elide’s jaw and kisses her way towards Elide’s right ear, earning her a short gasp.

“I don’t care where,” Elide manages to gasp out, “just touch me.” She feels Manon’s grin against her neck, her hands land on her ass and suddenly Manon lifts her off the ground and moves further into the apartment. 

They end up against a wall first, and Manon takes the opportunity to fully devote her attention to Elide’s neck. Elide winds her fingers into Manon’s hair as she kisses a line down Elide’s neck before stopping at her collarbone. She bites down suddenly, her teeth scraping against skin, and Elide jerks, her hips grinding into the leg Manon has slid between her own. Manon soothes the stinging area with her tongue before moving her mouth to the other side of Elide’s neck and biting down again. Elide lets out a throaty gasp at the feeling; the sting feels good, and she presses closer to the other girl, searching for more skin to touch.

Elide’s hands are everywhere: Manon’s shoulders, her neck, her hair, her back, because she doesn’t know where to grab or how to react. There’s a tight coil of tension building up in her lower stomach, and all she wants is some friction to soothe her frustration. She tries grinding down on Manon’s leg again, but instead the other girl draws away slightly, her hands sliding back to Elide’s hips.

“Oh no,” she says, her mouth sliding into a wicked grin, “I want to make this last for you.” Manon’s hands slides up again, catching Elide’s indigo shirt, and lifting it over her head. Then Manon’s mouth is on her again, and Elide moans into her mouth.

They manage to stumble their way into Manon’s bedroom. There’s a hazy amber glow coming from the bedside lamp and the rest of the room is decorated in an assortment of grays. That’s all Elide sees before Manon is setting her down on the bed, exceptionally gently, before lifting her own shirt over her head, and Elide’s mouth goes dry.

There was never any doubt in her mind that Manon was beautiful, she had the burnished gold eyes and the silvery hair and the kind of cheekbones girls would die for, but once Elide lays eyes on Manon’s finely chiseled abs, she begins to think she greatly underestimated just how hot Manon really is. Without thinking, she reaches forward, shifting onto her knees, and drags her fingers over Manon’s stomach and her lower ribs, tracing the muscles with the pads of her fingers. 

Manon shivers at the contact, her irises a more metallic gold in the dark room and her pupils blown with desire. Spurred on by the reaction, Elide pulls Manon forward by one of the belt loops on her dark jeans, her hands sliding to her back and scratching over her spine. Manon sighs, her eyes fluttering shut. Elide leans forward and places a kiss on Manon’s neck, her hands reaching up and working at the clasp of her bra. She grapples with the bra clasp for a few second until the small hooks come free, continuing to kiss up Manon’s neck. 

Now that the bra is gone, Elide runs her nails up Manon’s back lightly, just feeling the muscles there flex and twitch under her touch. In her minds’ eye Elide saw herself leaning down and kissing Manon’s bare back, running her lips over the muscles and soft skin there, and the idea of it sends a thrill through her. There’s so much she wanted to do, and she doesn’t know where to begin. She makes up her mind when she nips at Manon’s collarbone, her teeth scraping against her pale skin. Manon hisses, her hands landing on Elide’s hips, her hands digging into the skin there.

“Elide,” she breathes. Elide leans away and Manon is staring at her with a kind of intensity she had never seen before. “Lie back,” she says, and Elide obliges, carefully sliding onto her rear and lying down on the bed. Slowly, Manon crawls up the bed towards her, her eyes transfixed on Elide, looking at her as if she were the only person that mattered in the world.

She stops then, and gently and surprisingly brushes Elide’s hair out of her face, and cups her cheek. “You’re okay with this, right?” Her thumb strokes gently across her cheekbone and Elide melts a little at the concern. “I didn’t aggravate your ankle or-”

“I want this so badly I think I might explode,” Elide blurts, the words pushing past her lips before she has a chance to reign them back in. Her face turns bright red as Manon’s eyes widen in surprise, then they seem to light up with delight as she grins at the Elide underneath her. 

“Well then,” she purrs, her right hand lightly drifting over Elide’s chest. Elide sits up then, her dark eyes locked on Manon’s gold ones, as she reaches behind her and undoes the clasp on her bra, letting the garment fall down her arms before tossing it to the side. Manon’s eyes slowly leave her face and stare at Elide’s exposed chest, zeroing in on the slight flush across the tops of her breasts and her hardened nipples.

“God,” Manon breathes, and Elide has only a split second before Manon’s mouth is on her, kissing her way down her chest. Elide had never felt like this before, had never felt so vulnerable yet so painfully aroused by anyone before; her old boyfriend Lorcan hadn’t made her feel this way, this kind of intense want and desire. Not only that, but he had never made her feel like she was wanted or desired; she had been scared to ask him for things, because he never seemed to want to give anything, but Manon made her feel all those things and more. She made her feel a little reckless, and hot and desired, and Elide wants nothing more than for Manon Blackbeak to keep touching her.

Manon places a single kiss on Elide’s collarbone before moving downwards, peppering kisses along the way. Elide reaches up and tangles her fingers in Manon’s silver hair as she reaches the tops of Elide’s breasts. She sucks lightly on the skin there and Elide grips her hair tighter as another jolt of heat races down between her legs. Manon then suddenly sucks Elide’s right nipple into her mouth and Elide’s mouth drops open in shock and pleasure. 

She sucks and draws circles around her nipple with her tongue, and Elide can’t stop the small whimpering squeaks that are coming out of her. A small part of her is mortified; she’d never made noises like that in her life and it’s somewhat embarrassing, but as Manon moves to her other nipple, all notions of embarrassment flee from her mind. 

Manon is patient and thorough; she lavishes Elide’s breasts with attention, sucking and nipping at her areolas and nipples under they’re hard and straining. Elide’s hands scrabble against Manon’s shoulders, lightly scratching them and pushing her farther down her body. She feels desperate now, the pressure building up in her lower abdomen is too much, and she just wants release.

“Manon,” she gasps, her hands more insistently pushing the other girl down, “please.”

“Please what?” Manon asks innocently, her cheek lightly resting on Elide’s stomach. In this moment she looks almost adorable, but Elide doesn’t miss the challenging glint in her gold eyes and Elide manages to lift her head enough to glare at her.

“You know what,” she snaps, her breaths labored. Manon lifts a single eyebrow before dissolving into chuckles.

“My, someone’s impatient,” Manon says, but mercifully she unbuttons and unzips Elide’s jeans, and slowly, teasingly, slides them down Elide’s legs, along with her underwear. Her pale hands come back and rest lightly on Elide’s thighs, her thumbs lightly stroking the sensitive skin on the inside of her legs. 

Manon sits back a little, and bends down to place a gentle kiss on Elide’s scarred right ankle, and kisses her way up her leg. The action is so tender and loving that Elide stops breathing for a moment, wondering how she got so lucky to have someone like Manon, how this mysterious and breathtaking woman chose her over any other girl. A powerful wave of affection sweeps through her, and Elide reaches out a hand and strokes through Manon’s hair reverently.

The other girl looks up briefly, her eyes filled with desire and affection, before she continues her journey. Her lips make it to Elide’s inner thigh and Elide’s grip on Manon’s hair tightens slightly when Manon sucks on the skin there, leaving a purple mark for later. Then her mouth shifts to where Elide wanted it to go, and all she can think is finally before Manon’s mouth descends. 

When Manon runs her tongue up between Elide’s legs for the first time, she swears she sees stars.

She learns pretty quickly that Manon is _very_ skilled with her mouth; she slowly drags her tongue through her soaking cunt, circling her clit before moving back down to her entrance. Her hips jump at the feeling and Manon pulls Elide’s legs over her shoulders, winding her arms around Elide’s hips as she continues running her tongue along Elide’s sex. 

Elide moans loudly, her back arching off the bed. She had never considered how a wet tongue would feel against her clit, but she hadn’t expected that it would feel this good. Manon is pushing her towards something, and Elide chases after that feeling, trying to roll her hips into Manon’s tongue but stopping against her strong arms.

Manon licks down again and slips into Elide’s entrance, curling against the roof of her entrance before gliding back up to her clit. Elide arches again, a series of strangled moans coming out of her mouth; she’s nearly incoherent with pleasure, and Manon isn’t letting up.

“I’m gonna come,” Elide gasps, her right hand fisting the bed sheets beside her tightly. Manon hums against her and circles her clit again slowly, keeping a firm hold on her hips.

“Then come,” Manon says, and then she presses her tongue against Elide’s clit and sucks the bud into her mouth. All of sudden Elide’s flying, her back arching off the bed and her gasping moans reverberating through the room. Heat rushes through her and her whole body jerks with the feeling. Manon holds onto her hips and works her through it, licking her core through the aftershocks.

When Elide stops twitching, Manon releases her hold and wipes her mouth with the back of her hand. She then kisses her way back up Elide’s body, finally landing on Elide’s lips. Elide can taste her own cum on Manon’s face, and it makes her moan into her lover’s mouth, reaching up and cupping her face. 

Before Elide has a chance to say anything else, Manon’s hand has reached back down and is circling Elide’s entrance. She jerks, a keening moan leaving her mouth as Manon circles her clit, now with her fingers, and presses kisses into her neck. Elide’s hand flies to Manon’s wrist and grabs it as her hips grind against her hand, a loud keening moan leaving her. She feels Manon smile against her neck before one of Manon’s fingers slips inside, and her back arches again.

“Oh god,” she whines, as Manon starts thrusting her finger, her hips jerking and trying to find a rhythm. She’s soaked again, the moisture coating the inside of her thighs, so much so that Manon easily adds a second finger and Elide yelps. Her breath stuttering in her throat. 

“Do you like this?” Manon whispers, her breath hitting Elide’s ear, and she jerks, getting impossibly wetter at the huskiness of Manon’s voice.

“ _Ohgodpleasedontstop_ ,” Elide pleads, her fingers holding Manon’s wrist in place as her hips jump. She feels Manon grin again and then her hand speeds up; she feels the fingers inside of her curl and press and Elide groans loudly. Manon sets a much faster pace and every time she thrusts her fingers, her palm brushes against Elide’s clit and sends more shockwaves through her.

Elide feels the heat building again and can’t stop the rolling of her hips. She curls her free hand around Manon’s head and pulls her down for a messy kiss as the feeling builds until she feels like bursting. Then Manon brushes her clit at the same time as she presses against the roof of Elide’s cunt and Elide sees stars, the world bursting with color as she reaches another orgasm. 

Manon slows down her thrusts to a snail’s pace as the aftershocks take over, then subsides, withdrawing her fingers after Elide stills beneath her. Manon kisses Elide’s cheek gently and wipes her fingers on the bedsheets beside her. 

“I-you,” Elide breathes, “you’re… wow.” Manon chuckles and settles more fully onto her side, dragging her hands slowly up Elide’s stomach.

“Thank you for the compliment,” she says, her eyes glittering with desire and satisfaction. 

Elide stares at her for a moment longer before reaching over to cup her face and pulling her into another kiss. Manon responds to it immediately, leaning over to lick into Elide’s mouth. Elide drags her hands down Manon’s body and brushes aside her belt buckle in order to unbutton her jeans. Manon pulls away and begins kissing down Elide’s neck again, while the girl in question tries to tug off Manon’s pants, but can’t due to the awkward angle.

Manon pushes Elide onto her back again, her arms bracketing Elide’s head as Elide tugs on the black material of her pants. They’re so tight on Manon’s legs that it takes her longer than she would’ve liked, and she snarls at the stubborn fabric while Manon laughs at her. Finally, she manages to pull her pants and underwear off and she whoops in triumph as she throws the clothes off the bed and onto the floor. Then her eyes focus again and she remembers she’s staring at a naked Manon Blackbeak, and her mouth goes dry. Manon is looking at her again with the kind of passion that sends heat between her legs, and she leans forward to capture her lips in another blistering kiss.

“I want to touch you too,” Elide says. “What do you like?” Manon stares down at her, her eyes full of surprise before fluttering shut as she answers.

“Fingers,” she says. “Use your fingers.” Elide nods and pecks Manon on the lips as she reaches down with her right hand and brushes the inside of Manon’s thigh. The other girl twitches above her, and seems to be holding herself incredibly still as Elide brushes between her legs.

Elide lets out a breath of air in awe; Manon is really wet, and as Elide runs her fingers through the moisture, Manon twitches again. Her breath is coming in short breaths now, and Elide leans up to kiss along her jaw as her fingers slide through her core. Her knuckles brush against Manon’s clit once and the other girl’s hips jerk forward, her head bowing as she takes deep breaths.

Carefully, Elide circles Manon’s clit in tight circles, adding pressure when needed. Manon’s hips respond to the touches, and they start to roll forward as Elide keeps adding pressure. Soon enough she finds a rhythm, and moves her fingers down and over Manon’s cunt, pressing and tracing as she goes. 

Manon fists the bedsheets in her hands as her hips continue to roll into Elide’s. Her brow is furrowed and her eyes are closed. She’s letting out short bursts of air every few seconds, and Elide is greatly enjoying the view. What’s more, the angle that Elide has her hand at is close to her own core, and every time Manon rolls her hips, Elide’s hand bumps against her cunt in almost the right place. It’s delicious.

Manon’s hips begin to pick up speed, and Elide doubles down on her ministrations, speeding up her own movements to match Manon’s. Sweat drips down Manon’s temple, and Elide feels her walls tighten around her fingers, so she leans up and moves her lips down Manon’s neck again as Manon’s hips jerk against her.

Manon hisses and buries her face in Elide’s neck as she comes; Elide feels Manon’s body go rigid and start to shake slightly as the muscles of her inner walls tighten then relax. Elide pulls her fingers away, her other hand coming up to stroke gently along Manon’s lower back. The other girl releases her arms, and partly collapses on Elide, her right leg sliding between Elide’s as she falls to the side slightly. 

“Well,” Manon says breathlessly, “that was nice.” Elide giggles and nuzzles into Manon’s cheek.

“It really was,” she whispered. Elide’s face is flushed and she feels giddy all over; she feels like she wanted to scream in joy and roll around in her own happiness. “It really _really_ was.”

Manon props her head onto her elbow and looks down at Elide, her gold eyes suddenly serious and full of earnestness. “You know this isn’t a hookup to me, right? I want-” She takes a deep breath, seeming to gather her thoughts. “I want you. Not just as someone to fuck on the weekends.”

The statement surprises Elide; she didn’t know how fast or how slow Manon wanted to go before, or even if she had realized her own feelings. But now she’s giving her a clear answer: she wants her, and by god Elide wants her too.

“You saying you want to date me?” Elide says, nuzzling into Manon’s neck as her fingers stroke along Manon’s triceps. Manon nudges her with her nose, and Elide turns and sees Manon’s eyes boring into hers.

“That’s exactly what I’m saying,” she says. Elide’s mouth falls open, the shock of Manon’s bluntness catching her off guard before her lips curve into a massive grin. 

“I would like that,” Elide says, watching as Manon reaches up and captures her hand, intertwining their fingers. “I would like that very much.” Manon smiles then, a dazzling smile that is so different than her usual smirks, and Elide’s heart melts. “And if you don’t kiss me right now I might combust.”

And Manon does.

**Author's Note:**

> I feverishly finished this fic at 4am because i couldn't stop writing once the idea burrowed itself into my head. Also HUGE shoutout to my girl @oscarbilde for proofreading and fixing all my grammatical and tense errors, I owe her my life. 
> 
> As always if you wanna come scream at me I live at @shadehunters on tumblr


End file.
